1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a low profile electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector typically includes a connector body having a mating surface, which is adapted to mate with a mating component, a mounting surface, which is adapted to face a printed circuit board, and a plurality of passageways extending from the mating surface towards the mounting surface through the connector body. Terminals are inserted into the respective passageways of the connector body. Each of the terminals includes a retention section adapted to engage with the inner wall of the passageway by an interference fit, a contact section received in the passageway and a tailing section to be mounted onto the printed circuit board. When the electrical connector is mounted onto the printed circuit board, it can't reduce the height of the electrical connector.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.